1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a multicolor light-emitting diode (LED) light string and a light-emitting diode component thereof and, more particularly, to a multicolor LED light string and an LED component thereof that can show different single colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional multicolor light-emitting diode (LED) component (50) includes three LED chips (51, 52 and 53) which can show different colors, a four-pins stand 54 and a transparent seal part (55). The four-pins stand 54 includes a common ground connection pin (541), a base (545) and three positive pins (542, 543, and 544). The three positive pins (542, 543, and 544) are connected to the base (545) and also coupled to corresponding positive poles of the LED chips (51, 52 and 53). On the other hand, the negative poles of the LED chips (51, 52 and 53) are coupled to the common ground connection pin (541) by wire-bonding or by other electrically connection methods.
The transparent seal part (55) is used to seal the portions of the four-pins stand (54) and the LED chips (51, 52, and 53), so that only the left parts of the four pins of the four-pins stand (54) are exposed outside.
With further reference to FIG. 5, an equivalent circuit diagram shows multiple LED components (50) to make up a light string (60). The light string (60) shows mixed color by the LED chips (51, 52 and 53) of different colors. However, the aforesaid LED components (50) use the single common ground connection pin (541) to make three ground connection terminals of the LED chips (51, 52 and 53) coupled together to the common ground connection pin (541). Hence, there is only one ground connection pin.
When the LED components (50) are serial serially connected together, aside from the first LED components (50), the three positive pins (542, 543, and 544) of the LED components (50) have to be coupled together, so as to be coupled to the ground connection pin (541) of the previous LED component (50). In this way, multiple LED components (50) are connected in serial to constitute the light string (60). Thereby, the three LED chips (51, 52, and 53) of each LED component (50) are connected in parallel.
It can be understood from the above description that the light string is formed by parallel connected LED chips in the LED components. In this way, when power is supplied to the light string, all LED chips are lit at the same time. Therefore, the conventional light string only shows one color and can not show multiple colors by only lighting up one single LED chip.